


【锤基】loki在十天内经历了什么

by isk1013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 前期路人x洛基！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 非常变态的产物，诡计之神堕落成性奴的过程🚫🚫🚫🚫





	【锤基】loki在十天内经历了什么

【锤基】《洛基在十天里经历了什么》  
🔞：R18警告 诡计之神堕落变成性奴的过程。  
调教过度 道具 放置play  
双性 双穴开发 雌堕（注意） 喷奶（？）  
—————————————————————————

狱门性奴调教：  
Day 1：测量前后穴深度 宽度 有限容纳尺寸 基础开发 开苞 体验前列腺高潮（备注：Loki加一个阴道高潮）  
深度 16厘米 宽度 3厘米

Day 2：习惯不穿衣服 拉伸韧带 熟悉各种体位和情趣制服 打击性奴的自尊心和羞耻心  
【插入：不听话的性奴用鞭刑惩罚】  
可以穿束腰

Day 3：习惯插着情趣道具活动，强行喂食春药和精液  
Day 4：练习口交，乳交，腿交技巧，学习好听的娇喘  
Day 5：挖掘身体敏感带，改造成易出水体质  
Day 6：一次小测试→将按摩棒插入身体10个小时，坚持不晕倒（备注：Loki 是双性身体，所以前后应插入两根）  
Day 7：对预备性奴进行洗脑，使其彻底奴化  
Day 8：进行一次实践→如何将一名路人诱惑上床（备注：在性爱即将发生时，调教员应准时到场制止）  
Day 9：带上项圈，学习性奴基本准则  
Day 10：进行拍卖，最终的雇主姓名将会留在专属的性奴项圈上，由雇主将“宠物”带回，并赋予名字。  
·  
·  
·  
·  
当Loki 从一片黑暗中醒来的时候，嘴里浓重的铁锈味儿差点让他呕吐，环顾四周，皆是统一的被粉刷成灰黑色的墙，身后有一张铁丝架做固定的单人床位，所有布置看起来像极了监狱。

到底发生了什么？Loki 也记不太清楚，他只知道自己被流放到中庭，结果中途被人袭击，受伤之后不知道现在落到了一颗什么星球，按照目前的形式来看，显然局面是对自己不利的。

“Damn it ！”魔法使不出来，自己的神力仿佛消失了一般。就在Loki 挣扎着想要解开手上的绳子时，角落里那扇门却突然开了，吓得诡计之神一个激灵。

接连几个身高一米八肌肉饱满的壮汉走进来，身材足以和Thor 媲美。Loki 警戒的看着他们，好看的眉毛皱成一团。

“你们是什么人？为什么把我关在这里？”

“嘘——”现在最后面的男人轻轻比了一个噤声的手势，他有着一头金发，可看起来却并没有Thor 那种耀眼灼目。

那男人穿的很整齐，像是某一种制服，应该是某个职位特有的，他走到洛基面前，伸手抚摸了一下对方的面庞。

“欢迎来到狱门。”

刹那间，一个魔鬼露出了笑容，就在LOki 眼前，让他炸出一身冷汗。  
—————————————————————————  
·  
【狱门文件0438：关于5号调教室的性奴改造计划方案】  
·  
Day 1：测量前/后穴深度 宽度 有限容纳尺寸 基础开发 开苞 体验前列腺高潮（备注：Loki加一个阴道高潮）  
警告：任何人包括调教师不允许与预备性奴发生关系  
·  
Loki 被几个彪形大汉压着脱掉了衣服，拼尽全力反抗也无济于事，他被绑在铁丝床上，双腿被强迫分开，疲软的肉粉色性器暴露在空气中，羞耻感在邪神脑子里炸开了。

“……！！喂！我可是阿斯加德的王子！诡计之神Loki ！！你们不得无礼，赶快放开我！！！”

金发男人没有理会Loki 的吼叫，他若有所思的看着双腿中央，那多出来的一道小肉缝吸引了他的注意力。用手轻轻一碰，敏感的身体马上就反射性的弹了一下。

“你若真是奥丁之子，怎么会是雌雄双性身体？我看，叫你约顿海姆的小王子会更加贴切。”

“……你到底想做什么……？！”Loki 气得咬牙切齿，狠狠瞪着眼睛。

“不用担心，honey 。”金发男人笑了笑，“接下来会是一段非常愉悦的时光。另外，这里虽然是地球，你那雷神哥哥也找不到这地方的，你的一切我都了解，所以不必再反抗，那样只会自讨苦吃。”

“我的编号是Z125，你以后要叫我……”金发男人弯下腰，猛地掐住Loki 的脖子，“……要叫我，教父。”


End file.
